nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Grul
Grul was a male human half-orc fighter PC in the first Emeron campaign. Background Grul was an orc warrior born and raised on the Plains of Galmar. For some reason he left his tribe and came to Emeron City and began working as an apprentice carpenter to make is way, along with occasionally hiring himself out as muscle for extra pay. In 1072 he was approached by the Great White Wizard Dillman and hired for a mundane task alongside many of the other adventurers who would come to be known as the Heroes of Unity. He fought with the Heroes of Unity for some time, most notably in freeing the city from the attempted takeover by "Kingpriest" Notil in 1072. Death In 1072 he Heroes of Unity found themselves in Yadfim on their adventures. Lady Crystal Donovan, the ruler of the estate, had been replaced by a Spider Person named Veskolexx and sought to hamper their investigation. Veskolexx and their compainion and fello Spider Person, Yovkomevv was able to immobilize and impersonate Beastnut during the course of the investigation. Two companions of the Heroes of Unity, Horatio Glavewalker and Krogar "Salty" Steelblade, became suspicious of "Lady Donovan", but Veskolexx was able to frame them for a plotting against a rightful noble and have them hanged for Treason before the other heroes could intervene. However their deaths only heightened the resolve of the Heroes of Unity who continued investigating. Eventually the Heroes of Unity soon found the real Lady Donovan, suspended in animation in a cocoon hidden in a cave nearby the estates manorhouse. Veskolexx abandoned his ruse as Lady Donovan and vanished, seemingly without a trace. Yovkomevv, masquerading as Beastnut, was successfully able to cast suspicious on Grul, claiming the Spider Person who had impersonated Lady Donvan had captured Grul and since taken his form. This effectively turned the Heroes of Unity against him as he had been out of their site for several hours and had parlayed with "Lady Donovan" during that time. Grul, confronted by his friends unwarranted accusations, fled Yadfim only to be chased by his companions, who were certain he was a Spider Person. Eventually Grul was hunted down by the Heroes of Unity. Grul attempted to hide rather than fight his companions but he was wounded and flushed out of hiding by Benverho's fireball spells and struck down by "Beastnut". When Grul's corpse did not immediately turn into Spider Person the Heroes realized their error and immediately turned on "Beastnut" slaying him and revealing Yovkomevv. After Death The Heroes of Unity were able to discover the duplicity of the creatures impersonating Beastnut and Lady Crystal and slay them however there was little that could be done for Grul and they did not have the means to resurrect him. His body was left at Castle Finarte with the Great White Wizard Dillman while the Heroes made haste to recover the real Beastnut. Dillman, no cleric, could not resurrect Grul but upon examining his body found a wonderfully crafted warhammer upon his person and was able to enchant the weapon using Grul's body to store his personality in it. Thus, the Warhammer of Grul as created. He then arranged to have Grul's mortal remains seen to with honor. The Warhammer was later stolen by one of Dillman's apprentices but recovered by the Heroes of Prophecy, one of whom was Grul's companion Dandy Lion. She demanded the Warhammer as compensation for the task. She carried the hammer, often conversing with it, through her adventures with the Heroes of Prophecy. Resurrection and Second Life In 1130, when the Heroes of Prophecy were granted a boon by the Gods themselves for their efforts in defeating the Dark Queen, Dandy Lion asked them to restore Grul to life. They did so, and after 56 years Grul lived again. Alive again and sick of "civilized" society, Grul returned to the Plains of Galmar and took over a tribe of orcs, leading them in strength and justice until his death. The tribe, now called the Grulhammer Tribe, is carries on as of 1159. The magical hammer that Grul carried is a symbol of their chieftain's power and is carried by all the chiefs of the Grulhammer Tribe. Personality and Skills Grul was a larger than life personality who enjoyed fighting and drinking, which made him natural friends with Beastnut who enjoyed many of the same things and similar eccentricities. For example, Grul preferred to ride a bull rather than a horse, once riding it into a manor house and up a flight of stairs into combat. Grul was a skilled warrior, preferring a warhammer in combat. He was also a capable carpenter. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:PC